pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Metroid
Originating from a foreign planet, they were discovered on a crashed space ship. The first explorers of the vessel accidentally released them from containment, and from there they have left the vessel to explore the planet at large. Exploration of the research vessel has revealed that the vessel's original occupants attempted to exploit them as bioweapons. The research notes found near their containment cells indicated that the Metroids were genetically engineered by an ancient race, though their motive for doing so has remained a mystery to the rest of the universe. Metroids go through a peculiar life cycle, transforming quite drastically in between each form. Most people discover that they are in a Metroid nesting ground when they see the husk of a alpha metroid's first metamorphosis. While metroids commonly nest near each other, they almost never are found in the same nest. Now that they have been released they have made their home in the area around the crashed vessel, with the older more mature metroids found closer to the vessel itself. Rumor has it that a queen has evolved and hides itself deep inside the vessel, which would explain why the metroids continue to grow numerous. An odd thing has occurred due to the nature of the metroid's primary method of attacking it's prey. Since undead are immune to energy drain metroids seem to leave them alone as long as the undead reciprocate. It's only a matter of time before an intelligent undead takes advantage of this, perhaps wielding these things as the biological weapons the scientists of the vessel originally were trying to make them into. Metroid Subtype Metroids are neutral evil aberrations who drain the life out of their prey. Unless otherwise noted in a creature's entry, metroids posses the following traits. * Immunity to ability drain, disease, energy drain, and fire. * Vulnerability to cold. * Lifesense 60 feet. * A fly speed. * Their natural attacks deal energy drain. * Have a Weak Underbelly or similar special ability. Metroid, Prime (CR 10) XP 4,800 NE Medium aberration (metroid) Init +7; Senses all-around vision, darkvision 60 ft., lifesense 60 ft.; Perception +17 DEFENSE AC 24, touch 13, flat-footed 21 (+3 Dex, +11 natural) hp 112 (15d8+30) Fort +7, Ref +8, Will +8 Defensive Abilities Amorphous; Immune ability drain, disease, energy drain, fire, gaze attacks, visual effects and attacks relying on sight; Weaknesses vulnerable to cold, weak underbelly OFFENSE Speed 30 ft., fly 60 ft. (average) Melee bite +14 (1d6+4 plus attach and energy drain) Special Attacks constrict (1d6+4 plus energy drain), energy drain (2 levels, DC 21) STATISTICS Str 16, Dex 16, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 8, Cha 14 Base Atk +11; CMB +14; CMD 27 (immune trip) Feats Ability Focus (bite), Death from Above, Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Initiative, Skill Focus (fly), Toughness, Wingover Skills Acrobatics +21, Fly +27, Perception +17, Survival +17 SQ Compression, No Breath ECOLOGY Environment any non-cold Organization solitary Treasure incidental SPECIAL ABILITIES Weak Underbelly (EX): Metroids have a weak underbelly that reacts adversely to the cold. If a metroid takes cold damage it is paralyzed until the start of it's turn. Background The first form a Metroid experiences, the prime metroid is the most populous form. After absorbing enough life energy it can begin the evolution process by entering a cocoon and transforming into a alpha metroid. It spends a lot of it's energy doing this and becomes an arguably less powerful version of a metroid, but it allows it to continue to evolve eventually paying dividends making it far more powerful than it could ever had been if it had remained a prime. Behind The Scenes: It's hit points, average damage and saves are low. It's ac is perfect as per monster creation. It's bit attack and energy drain are high which is it's primary threat so that balances out it's very low damage. Metroid, Alpha (CR 4) ' XP 1,200' NE Medium aberration (metroid) Init +6; Senses darkvision 60 ft., lifesense 60 ft.; Perception +7 DEFENSE AC 17, touch 12, flat-footed 15 (+2 Dex, +5 natural) hp 45 (6d8+12) Fort +4, Ref +4, Will +3 Immune ability drain, disease, energy drain, fire; Weaknesses vulnerable to cold, weak underbelly OFFENSE Speed 30 ft., fly 15 ft. (poor) Melee bite +7 (1d6+4 plus energy drain) Special Attacks energy drain (1 level, DC 13) STATISTICS Str 16, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 7, Cha 10 Base Atk +4; CMB +7; CMD 19 Feats Flyby Attack, Improved Initiative, Toughness Skills Acrobatics +11, Fly +7, Perception +7, Survival +7 ECOLOGY Environment any non-cold Organization solitary Treasure incidental SPECIAL ABILITIES Weak Underbelly (EX): Metroids react adversely to the cold. If a metroid takes cold damage it cannot fly for 2 rounds. Background The first stage of the Metroid's evolution, the alpha is weaker than it's predecessor but represents an investment for greater power. It attacks it's prey by flying around charging when it find the opportunity. Behind The Scenes: It's hit points, armor class, and will save are perfect per monster creation. It's Fort save and Ref save are high. It's energy drain ability is very high which is balanced by it's average damage being very low. Metroid, Gamma (CR 8) ' XP 4,800' NE Medium aberration (metroid) Init +6; Senses darkvision 60 ft., lifesense 60 ft.; Perception +14 DEFENSE AC 21, touch 11, flat-footed 19 (+2 Dex, +10 natural, -1 size) hp 114 (12d8+48) Fort +8, Ref +6, Will +7 Immune ability drain, disease, energy drain, fire; Resist electricity 10; Weaknesses vulnerable to cold, weak underbelly OFFENSE Speed 30 ft., fly 30 ft. (average) Melee bite +14 (3d6+9 plus energy drain) Special Attacks breath weapon (80-ft. line, DC 20, 6d8 electricity), energy drain (2 levels, DC 18), Lightning Bomb, Lightning Blast Spell-Like Abilities (CL 10) At will - Lightning Bolt STATISTICS Str 22, Dex 14, Con 18, Int 10, Wis 8, Cha 14 Base Atk +12; CMB +16; CMD 28 (32 vs. trip) Feats Death from Above, Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Initiative, Toughness, Wingover Skills Acrobatics +17, Fly +15, Perception +14, Survival +14 ECOLOGY Environment any non-cold Organization solitary Treasure incidental SPECIAL ABILITIES Lightning Bomb (SA): The Gamma Metroid manifests energy from it's underbelly to drop on it's foes. The metroid can only attack with it's lightning bolt spell-like ability while above it's target. Lightning Blast (SA): The Gamma Metroid's form is not strong enough to use it's breath attack while flying. The metroid can only attack with its breath weapon while on the ground. Weak Underbelly (EX): Metroids have a weak underbelly that reacts adversely to the cold. If a metroid takes cold damage it cannot fly for 2 rounds. Background The second stage of the Metroid's evolution, the gamma spends it's life absorbing electricity to fuel it's next evolution, and if the situation calls for it can use this stored energy to protect itself. It tries to stay in the air as much as it can attacking it's prey from a distance, only ever charging if it can fly by it afterwords, resorting to it's breath attack if it's grounded. Behind The Scenes: It's hit points, armor class, bite attack and will save are perfect per monster creation. It's Fort save is high. It's Ref save is low. It's energy drain ability and breath weapon is high which is balanced by it's average damage being very low. Metroid, Zeta (CR 12) ' XP 19,200' NE Large aberration (metroid) Init +6; Senses darkvision 60 ft., lifesense 60 ft.; Perception +19 DEFENSE AC 26, touch 10, flat-footed 24 (+2 Dex, +16 natural, -2 size) hp 195 (17d8+102) Fort +11, Ref +7, Will +9 DR 5/cold iron; Defensive Abilities Fortification; Immune ability drain, disease, energy drain, fire; Resist acid 10; Weaknesses vulnerable to cold, covered underbelly OFFENSE Speed 30 ft., fly 60 ft. (good) Melee bite +20 (2d6+10 plus energy drain), 2 claws +20 (1d8+10 plus energy drain) Special Attacks breath weapon (40-ft. cone, DC 24, 6d10 fire), energy drain (3 levels, DC 21 (23 bite)) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 12) At will - Acid Arrow STATISTICS Str 30, Dex 14, Con 22, Int 12, Wis 8, Cha 16 Base Atk +12; CMB +24; CMD 36 Feats Ability Focus (bite), Charge Through, Death from Above, Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Initiative, Improved Overrun, Power Attack, Wingover Skills Acrobatics +22, Climb 30, Fly +22, Perception +19, Survival +19 ECOLOGY Environment any non-cold Organization solitary Treasure incidental SPECIAL ABILITIES Covered Underbelly (EX): A Zeta Metroid's vulnerable belly is protected by more of the metroid than it's previous incarnations, only exposing it when attacking. If a metroid takes cold damage on it's turn it cannot fly for two rounds, and it must roll it's breath weapon recharge as if it has just used it. Background The third stage of the Metroid's evolution, the zeta has gotten all it could from electricity and now spends it's life absorbing acid and fire to fuel it's next evolution, and if the situation calls for it can use this stored energy to protect itself. Having developed strong legs it is more comfortable taking to the ground in order to attack it's prey, charging them and bullying them around the battlefield. Behind The Scenes: It's hit points, armor class, and will save are perfect per monster creation. It's Fort save and Ref save are high. It's energy drain ability is very high which is balanced by it's average damage being very low. Metroid, Omega (CR 16) ' XP 76,800' NE Medium aberration (metroid) Init +6; Senses darkvision 60 ft., lifesense 60 ft.; Perception +27 DEFENSE AC 31, touch 8, flat-footed 29 (+2 Dex, +23 natural, -4 size) hp 300 (24d8+192) Fort +16, Ref +12, Will +14 DR 10/cold iron; Immune ability drain, disease, energy drain, fire; Resist acid 10, electricity 10; Weaknesses vulnerable to cold, armored underbelly OFFENSE Speed 40 ft., fly 120 ft. (perfect) Melee bite +28 (2d8+14 plus energy drain), 2 claws +28 (2d6+14 plus energy drain), tail slap +23 (2d8+7 plus energy drain) Special Attacks breath weapon (100-ft. line, DC 30, 20d4 fire, electricity, acid), energy drain (4 levels, DC 26 (28 bite, claw)), lasting breath weapon, rend (2 claws, 2d6+21) STATISTICS Str 38, Dex 14, Con 26, Int 12, Wis 19, Cha 18 Base Atk +18; CMB +36; CMD 48 Feats Ability Focus (bite), Ability Focus (claw), Charge Through, Combat Reflexes, Death from Above, Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Initiative, Improved Overrun, Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack, Wingover Skills Acrobatics +29, Climb +41, Fly +31, Perception +27, Survival +27, Swim +14 ECOLOGY Environment any non-cold Organization solitary Treasure incidental SPECIAL ABILITIES Armored Underbelly (EX): A Omega Metroid's vulnerable belly is protected by a thin layer of armor. If a metroid takes cold damage equal to double it's DR numerical value it becomes staggered for one round. Lasting Breath Weapon (SU): A Omega Metroid has master control over it's breath weapon. It can attack with it's breath weapon as a full-round action instead of the normal standard action to maintain it until the end of it's next turn (the recharge roll is made when the attack finishes). Any creature that moves into a square the breath weapon is in takes damage equal to the breath attack's damage. On the metroid's next turn it can change where it targets it's breath weapon as a full-round action (this movement happens very quickly so creatures in between the original and new target location do not take damage). Background The fourth and penultimate stage of the Metroid's evolution, the omega has gotten all it could from the elements and now can use the elements that in the past fueled it's evolution to protect itself. Having developed even stronger ligaments, and better armor it is perfectly willing to stay on the ground with it's foe in order to hit it with as many of it's natural attacks as it can, charging through them to target high priority creatures. Behind The Scenes: It's hit points, bite attack, and claw attack are high. It's armor class and will save are perfect per monster creation. It's tail slap and reflex save are low. It's average damage is very low. It's breath weapon, energy drain, and fort save are very high. Metroid, Queen (CR 20) XP 307,200 NE colossal aberration (metroid) Init +6; Senses darkvision 60 ft., lifesense 60ft.; Perception +33 Aura frightful presence (30 ft., 5d6 rounds, DC 30) DEFENSE AC 26, touch 4, flat-footed 34 (+2 Dex, +32 natural, -8 size) hp 435 (30d8+300) Fort +22, Ref +14, Will +19 DR 15/cold iron; Immune ability drain, disease, energy drain, acid, fire, electricity; Weaknesses vulnerable to cold, internal underbelly OFFENSE Speed 40 ft. Melee bite +32 (4d6+18 plus energy drain), 2 claws +32 (2d8+18 plus energy drain), tail slap +27 (4d6+9 plus energy drain) Special Attacks breath weapon (120-ft. line, DC 35, 20d6 negative energy plus energy drain), energy drain (5 level, DC 30 (32 bite, claw)), swallow whole (AC 26, 43HP) STATISTICS Str 46, Dex 14, Con 39, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 20 Base Atk +22; CMB +48; CMD 60 (64 vs. trip) Feats Ability Focus (bite), Ability Focus (claw), Charge Through, Combat Reflexes, Death from Above, Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Initiative, Improved Overrun, Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack, Wingover Skills Climb +18, Intimidate +38, Perception +33, Stealth +19, Survival +33, Swim +51 ECOLOGY Environment any non-cold Organization solitary Treasure incidental SPECIAL ABILITIES Acid Orbs (SA): A Queen can create orbs of acid as Ball Lighting with a caster level of 19 except it does acid damage and creatures wearing metal armor do not take a penalty to their saving throw. Birth Spawn (Ex): As a full-round action, a Queen can lay an egg that has AC of and HP and is destroyed when it reaches 0 hp. An egg hatches into a prime metroid 1d4 rounds later if not destroyed. Each day she can produce a number of eggs equal to half her constitution modifier (usually 5). Energy Draining Breath (EX): The Queen's breath attack has energy drain just as it's natural attacks do. Internal Underbelly (EX): A Queen has now grown armor that protects it's vulnerable underbelly as much as any other part of it's body, and is now only vulnerable from the inside. The queen looses it's DR, immunities, and resistances and becomes vulnerable to all energies and attack types (ie. slashing, piercing, etc.) to attacks made from creatures inside it's stomach (usually from swallow whole). Life Draining Mastery (EX): The Queen gains fast healing 20 whenever it drains energy for an amount of rounds equal to the value drained (usually 5). Transfer Suffering (Su): As a swift action, the Queen can transfer a single harmful spell effect or condition from herself to one of her offspring that is within 400 feet of her. Background The final stage of the Metroid's evolution, the queen has absorbed so much life energy that it wields the power of life itself to undo it in it's enemies or to create it in the form of prime metroids. While like other metroids it does not nest with others, it's nest is often surrounded by Metroid children that it has recently birthed. Any foe unfortunate enough to make their way into their protected nest will find themselves in a situation where the queen wilts their life force away with speed. Behind The Scenes: It's hit points are high. It's Bite attack, claw attack, breath weapon and energy drain and will save are high. It's armor class and for save are perfect as per monster creation. It's tail slap, average damage, and reflex save are low. Birth Spawn and Transfer Suffering inspired from the Drakainia form Bestiary 4.__NOEDITSECTION__